


Percy's Secret Talent: Music Prodigy

by Darkest_Fear22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Leo, Bottom!Percy, F/F, Flirting, M/M, Music, Randomness, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Singing, Slash, Threats, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Top! Nico, Yaoi, Yuri, cross-dressing, overprotective!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkest_Fear22/pseuds/Darkest_Fear22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy had been hiding his 'Music Prodigy' skill a secret. Not even his stalkerish boyfriend knows. He doesn't play a lot anyways, only when he's bored. So what happens when the Stoll brothers and the rest of his friends found out?</p><p>A concert would be held of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfic so please be nice to me. I am sorry that my grammar sucks. *bows 90 degrees* English isn't my first language, me being Half-Japanese makes my English accent sounds more like Latin and French.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and the songs in this story are not mine

 

* * *

 

The Stoll brothers came up with a very good idea. So good that they would may or may not die by the hands of an angry Nico di Angelo. Either way, it would be a beautiful comedy gold. They are already on their way to the Poseidon cabin, Travis had clutched toa leather bag, it's contents is remained unknown. He smiled at his little brother. Pair of mischievous grins was reflected. As cabin number three came to view Conner grinned to his brother. "So how do we plan to sneak in?" the brunette asked the older. Travis knitted his eyebrows until he got on idea, "We will get in to the window. But we have to make sure the Sea Princess doesn't see us."

 

When they got near the cabin, the froze for a moment. There was singing, that and the beautiful melodies from a guitar. As the brothers got closer the singing became louder and more clear. Connor found a window, almost tempting to jump in. Travis pulled him down, before Connor could respond or say anything, the older shushed him. "Look," Travis whispered.

 

At first he did not understand, he looked into the window and almost want to rub his eyes till they burn. It was the Sea Prince sitting on a chair, his hands were playing a guitar while he was singing.

 

**{Peace and Harmony}**

**[Aziz Harun]**

**_Are you going to lie to the world again?_ **

**_Saying the war has just end?_ **

**_Behind those doors and those people_ **

**_You say to me..._ **

**_To end this war we just need peace & harmony_ **

 

**We can save lives times a million**

**But what we're Doing kills a billion**

**Create a new Civil-Eyes-ation**

**With this action you shall...**

 

**Sing out all the melodies hum the harmonies**

**Everybody can do this it's easy**

**To change the world,**

**All we need is Peace and Harmony**

 

Leo, Will, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel spotted the Stoll brothers under a window of the Poseidon's Cabin. They seemed... insecure. There was singing heard, the firebug approached the brothers while the others followed. "What is this about?" he whispered.

 

Connor pointed to Percy playing the guitar. Their eyes widen, watching the Hero of Olympus expertly play the guitar. "What are you doing here?" a voice growled. Nico di Angelo had his eyes narrowed at the group stalking his boyfriend.

 

The others jumped a little. Nico had came with his cousins, Thalia and Jason Grace. Thalia looked into the window and his eyes widen as large as plates. Jason and Nico looked at the same direction the others were looking. And the blonde was downright speechless.

 

**Our New Generation takes Society**

**One by one Unecessairly.**

**All the ethnic groups are erased**

**But I ...**

**I still stand here in my place**

 

Percy played his guitar in a beautiful tone before he started singing again for a split second. His voice high.

 

**Sing out all the melodies hum the harmonies**

**Everybody can do this is easy**

**To change the world...**

**All we need is Peace and Harmony**

 

**You never know never know what will happen**

**Will they stop Loving**

**Send this message out to everyone in need**

**'Cause all we need is war...**

 

**Is PEACE AND HARMONY**

 

**Humm the harmonies.**

**Everybody can do this it is easy**

**To change the world all we need**

**Is Peace and Harmony**

 

The Sea Prince played at the same melody again. His voice now hushed and quiet as he sang the last lines of the song.

 

**Sing out all the melodies...**

 

**Humm the harmonies...**

 

**Everybody can do this, it is easy**

**To change the world,**

**All we need is Peace and Harmony...**

 

"Wow," Thalia and Annabeth muttered.

 

"Yeah, wow," Nico said. The others looked at him curiously. "What? Even if he is my boyfriend I don't stalk him all the time."

 

Hazel and Leo watched as Percy puts down his guitar and went to something behind the room while the others are talking.

 

"Shush, shush, he is going to play something on the grand piano," the firebug said excited. Hazel ruffled Leo's hair and chuckled at his excitement.

 

"Where in Hades does he even keep all of his instruments anyway?" the daughter of Athena exclaimed. Her girlfriend lifted her shoulders and continued watching as Percy played a few keys.

 

"Hey, I know this song..." Will said, trying to recall his memory.

 

"Yeah, where have I heard this melody before...." Jason said, scratching his head. "Hey, Travis, Connor you recall anything?"

 

"I think it's from this movie... what's it's call again?" Nico said.

 

"Shush," Annabeth and Hazel hissed.

 

 

**{Towards The Sun}**

**[Rihanna]**

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Tell a prayer, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Don't look back, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

 

"This is Towards The Sun by Rihanna," the daughter of Aphrodite said, recognising the song when one of her younger half-siblings sang it as a lullaby for themselves.

 

"Yeah it's from this movie about a purple alien," Leo said.

 

"Right, the one that turns green when it lies," the Son of Apollo recalled.

 

**Lost on a rocky road**

**Got lost in the promise of a love I never know**

**Shadows chase me far from home**

**I remember when my heart was filled gold**

 

**And you knew..**

**I've been burned,**

**I've been burned,**

**I've been burned**

**You see me lose control**

 

"Why were you guys watching Home?" The daughter of Athena asked the boys curiously.

 

**It's not worth,**

**it's not worth,**

**it's not worth**

**My soul**

 

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Don't look back, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

**  
**

"Not our fault that you girls kick us out of our cabins," The Stoll brothers in sync.

 

"Usually we have a sleepover at a new cabin Leo build. Sometimes we have a sleepover at the newly Hades' cabin because Nico had to make sure Octavian doesn't touch his property," the Son of Apollo said.

 

**Lost my faith in trust**

**You and I know gold long turn to rust**

**I still swear that we can reign**

**Like the kings and queens of better yesterday**

 

**Don't you know...?**

**I've been burned,**

**I've been burned,**

**I've been burned,**

**You see me lose control**

**It's not worth,**

**it's not worth,**

**it's not worth**

**My soul**

 

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Don't look back, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

 

"So you boys have a girly slumber party watching movies while we girls are staying over at other cabins?" Thalia asked.

 

"Like the Stolls said, not our fault," Jason grunted.

 

**Where you gonna go**

**Where you gonna go**

**Where you gonna run to**

**When you get to the end of the night**

 

**This time you'll face the sky**

**  
**

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Don't look back, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

 

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

**Don't look back, just carry on**

**And the shadows will never find you**

**Turn your face towards the sun**

**Let the shadows fall behind you**

 

The song stopped, all of them frown in disappointment.

 

"He really needs to teach me how to play," Will thought out loud.

 

"Tell me now, what are all of you doing here?" all of them looked up to see Percy, his head popping out of the window.

 

"Busted," the Stolls said. 

 


	2. Sing Us A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy found out that his friends are stalking him.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy was bored, so he decided to play a song or two on his instruments. Not that he shows his talent to anyone else, not even Nico knows. So far he was doing a good job acting like he was not a music prodigy. He doesn't play much so he didn't bother to show off his talents to anyone.

 

It was when he finished playing the piano he heard Will's voice outside his window. For his surprise almost everyone of his friends are actually hiding under the window. Looks like they heard him playing. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Busted, " the Stolls muttered. Not only his friends heard him, his cousins and his boyfriend is obviously plotting something. The other's looked like the same though.

 

"Nico," he motioned to his boyfriend. "Why are you stalking me? I thought we settled about this situation, if I caught you trying to steal my underwear again-"

 

"No! It isn't that!" Nico gulped and stuttered. "They were the one who were stalking you!" he said pointing at The Stoll brothers.

 

"Whatever," Percy said. "I guess all of you should come in

 

\---

 

"Why didn't you tell us you are a Music Prodigy?" the son of Apollo asked. "Even I cannot play as good as you."

 

Percy grabbed his guitar and put it in a case. "I hardly see it as important," he said. "Not that I complain for having talent, I don't like to show it off. Or most likely I don't play that often anymore."

 

"Well you should!" Leo exclaimed, somehow his eyes sparkled.

 

"I have to agree with the firebug on this one," said the Daughter of Zeus.

 

"Percy, how about you play a song for us?" Piper asked.

 

"Charm-speak won't work on me Piper," Percy said.

 

"I just had to try."

 

Percy proceeded to go to his blue grand piano, ignoring the crowd behind him. "So what other instruments can you play?" Annabeth asked the Sea Prince.

 

"You want a list of all of them?" he asked the blonde. "Well, I could play the keyboard, piano, grand piano, violin, viola, guitar, electric guitar, bass-"

 

"Okay, we get it!" Hazel said.

 

Nico stood next to Percy, "Come on Percy, could you at least play one song for us?" The Sea Prince raised a brow, which failed, "I am sorry but how many times should I tell you no? I am NOT going to preform a song for you. Besides you had heard enough from Towards The Sun anyways."

 

"And that song you played on your guitar," Jason said.

 

Percy whipped his head to the blond, "Excuse me? I thought you only heard Towards The Sun?!"

 

"Sorry there dude we got full ears on the first song," Will said.

 

"You know what? I don't care anymore, you guys already had two songs for the show, I am not going to play anymore," he said, closing the cover of his piano. Annabeth looked blank for a moment but broke out a mischievous grin, "Hey, instead of playing for us, how about Percy play for the whole camp instead?"

 

The son of Poseidon's sea-green eyes widen.

 

"Yeah, that could be fun. I would build the stage for Percy to perform," said Leo, 100% agreeing with the plan.

 

"We should talk to Chiron about this," said Piper. "Annie, you, me and Leo are going to tell Chiron that we are going to set up a concert for the whole camp!"

 

"Wait, what?!" Percy exclaimed. Ahh, slow as always. "Great, me and Hazel will gather the audience!" Thalia said, Hazel behind her. Running outside, the daughter of Zeus shouted at his cousin and brother, "Nico, Jason, make sure Percy doesn't escape!"

 

"I have to go to the patients," Will said, walking out. "See you at the concert!"

 

The sea prince looked around him and find a place to get out for escape. How did it came out like this?! He wished that this is just a weird dream he had because of spoiled food. Jason and Nico launched themselves at Percy when was about to escape through the window. Both of them pulled Percy to a chair not without struggle though.

 

Jason broke a leg and Nico got curses from his boyfriend of getting his dick cut off and no sex till his death, also a few violent curses dedicated to both of them mostly at Jason. Poor blond was threatened that he would be drowned in the river of Stynx. When they finally got him to a chair the only struggle now is to tie him up.

 

Nico took out his notebook, "I'm going to write them down for the Fields of Punishment. You really have interesting ideas... fit for Octavian's torture and the proof you are good enough to be my wife."

 

"Hey Nico, like your deceleration and all but could you help me here!" Jason yelled, trying to cope with his now broken leg. "You have tied him a lot of times before right? Now help me tying him on this chair then!"

 

Percy struggled and yelled, "Jason Grace, if you do not let me go right now I will gut you like a fish!" Nico sighed when the son of Poseidon got out of the chair, standing up with Jason not so in control. "Tying him won't work," Nico said. Jason lost his grip and Nico pushed himself and his boyfriend on the floor, pinning him down.

 

"Niccolo, let me go now or- mmph!" The Sea Prince's last words were muffled when the Ghost King entered his mouth, silencing him. Percy blushed deep red, trying not to drown by the kiss. Unfortunately he was out of breath and Nico parted their lips so both of them could breathe. Jason collapsed to the chair that was supposed to be containing Percy. "You okay man?" Nico asked the blond.

 

"I'm good. Need to see Will after this though," his cousin replied.

 

Annabeth entered the room with Piper. "Good job at capturing Seaweed Brain," the daughter of Athena mused. Said Seaweed Brain flushed a brighter red and hid his face at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "You owe me on this one Nico," he muttered. Nico just chuckled and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

 

Piper asked, "What happened to Jason by the way?" After seeing the son of Jupiter on a chair limping.

 

"Seaweed Brain broke my leg," the Roman said. "Need to see Will later."

 

Annabeth Iris Messaged Chiron in the room and told about the plan she came up with while the cousins and couple were struggling. Chiron actually pleased and Percy had shouted a lot of things so he could protest. In the end he shouted and labelled the centaur as a traitor. And collapsed to the floor, with Nico still above him.

 

"Oh come on, you would do great," Nico said encouraging with a peck on the lips. The Sea Prince looked away, faced still flushed, "You would not know, you are not the one performing." The Ghost King blinked and stared into pools of Sea-Green. "How about this, I would sing a song with you so we could at least be close of being fair," he suggested.

 

Percy narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll do the bloody concert."

 

"Good, now about your threats earlier..."

 

"Please tell me you are not serious about sharing them with your father," the son of Poseidon groaned.

 

"Urgh, how could you be sickenly cute?!" Jason exclaimed since he is just a metre from the couple who are also his cousins. 


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys, Percy here. Unfortunately my last name isn't Jackson even though my first name is Perseus. If you do not know who I am, I am the author's [Her name is Persephone, but I call her Percy too] twin brother. Am I kidding? I wish. Do you know how hard it is having your name based on Greek Mythology?

 

Never mind that, Persephone wouldn't be available for a few long months and honestly, I don't know what her mind is going with this fanfic. Honestly, I don't know if my sister would survive at all. She is going to have a heart transplant and now she's still unconscious. I found her notes about her Harry Potter and Hetalia fanfic, but I cannot find the notes for this fic.

 

Currently my cousin, Axeilia Flameheart, is helping me on managing her works. She is all over Southeast Asia while I am in America. We were supposed to meet in Japan, Osaka at our household few days before Christmas but since Persephone collapsed, the whole family could not go. I wish my cousin could just go to America but she cannot travel too much.

 

She had a heart transplant too, but her's struck earlier than expected. Axeilia would be free since it is December, so if you have questions and have Wattpad ask her at her account @MidnightStarlight22. Xei is sometimes overly busy but she would have time for family.

 

Hope that my sister would make it. I need all luck I could get. Sure my boyfriend is making me feel better, and for the record his name is Nick not Nico, and he is not Italian. Persephone is sometimes too creepy to write fanfics about us.

From the author's twin brother,

-Perseus Laurianne


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone: You guys are gonna hate me...
> 
> Percy: Hey, it's not your fault that you forgot.
> 
> Axeilia: Yeah... it's my fault....
> 
> Percy: Wha- wait, now you two. Urgh... So this chapter was written a month ago but we forgot to upload it.
> 
> Persephone and Axeilia: I'm sorry

All activities were cancelled the next day so Percy has a full day concert. Perfect, just perfect. He would hope that there would be tsunami coming when he was on stage. His dad must hate him by letting him doing this. Why couldn't all of this just be one sick dream? He told himself that twice now. He was walking to see Leo, wondering if (and hoping) he had not finished the stage yet.

 

"Hello there Sea Prince," an annoyingly voice called him from behind. Octavian greeted Percy. "Heard you are a musical prodigy."

 

Percy groaned at the statement. News do travel fast at camp these days. It is not his fault that he is the son of Poseidon, because of that he possesses a voice same as a Siren's. Though he is convinced that his voice is not going to lead males onto having a wild goose chase about claiming him. Nico is already there for that. Besides, the Ghost King would send them to the Fields of Punishment or personally kill them.

 

"Yeah, I gotta go, Nico must be waiting for me now," he said trying to get out from the current mess. He dashed quickly leaving Octavian without another word. If he stayed there who knows what the augur would do to him. Last time he almost stripped him out of his clothing while he was having a check up with Will. Apparently the son of Apollo got out for a while so the augur have the brightest idea to replace him for the time he was gone. If it weren't for Nico, he could have been molested. Or worse. Yup, definitely worse.

 

Percy stared at the stage that Leo built. Okay, the Latino kind of did it over the top. The stage was HUGE! His mouth was hung open, he is going to perform on this stage?

 

"PERCY!" the voice of Annabeth called. Percy turned to the blonde who was carrying a clipboard. "Leo and the other campers did a good job don't you think?" Percy was still speechless by the stage he had to perform in. And he had to this until what? Midnight? When will the tsunami come?

 

"Yo, Perce!" Leo called from the stage. "Get up here!"

 

Gladly he followed and got up the stage, on the courtesy he is still speechless, Annabeth and her girlfriend dragged him up. What did he do to have this kind of predicament? Percy viewed the area the audience are going to be. The stage was huge enough to fit the whole camp. Gods, they must hate him.

 

"-ello! Earth to Percy! Hey, Seaweed Brain! Were you listening?!" Annabeth yelled at him and he finally snapped from his thoughts. "Oh fine, whatever. You are going to perform now, think of it as a warm up, kay? Besides try your best to attract an audience."

 

At then she left him... alone on the stage. Okay so he noticed the keyboard and microphone. What was he going to do about it? Urgh, why oh why does this have to happen! If only he could drown himself in the ocean. Dad, where's the tsunami?!

 

On the back stage Nico observed his confused boyfriend. "Prissy is either damn slow or damn dumb," Clarrise said also observing him. The Ghost King sighed, well, he is just damn slow. Damn too slow. He was back there in a room with the rest, there were cameras in every corner so they could have Percy's performance on tape. And for blackmail.

 

"Look, Percy's going to the keyboard!"

 

        

**°•ิ.•ஐஇPERCYஇஐ•.•ิ°**

       

 

Percy played the keys on the keyboard and sung with a soft voice.

 

_**{SAFE AND SOUND}** _

_**[TAYLOR SWIFT]** _

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

 

He didn't notice it before but he thinks the whole camp is already there. Oh crap... what does he do now?!

 

     

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

    

 

"Okay... uh... hi everyone. As you all know, I am a music prodigy. That was supposed to be a secret but my cousins decided to torture me by making me sing for all of you instead of hiding my secret from the rest of the camp," Percy said into the mic. "Such a great family I have, note the sarcasm."

 

Everyone chuckled at that, sure Percy has his share of secrets but he is a celebrity in their society. His secrets are worth a billion and for the fact he tells them almost everything (including his step father's name is indeed not BlowFISH) there would be some secrets that would be too personal for him to share right?

 

"Hey, not my fault. I told them I do not play much and they decided to make a stage and schedule a concert all together," The son of Poseidon said. "Trust me, right now I would be a hundred percent ready for a tsunami were to happen. But since this is torture for me why not get started so this could end quicker?"

 

There was a loud cheer of agreement and a piano appeared behind Percy.

 

"Maybe this ain't so bad," Percy muttered, walking to the piano. "Who am I kidding, let's end this torture," he said as he sat down on the chair. He played a few keys and started to sing.

 

**{COUNTING STARS}**

**[ONEREPUBLIC]**

 

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars._

_Yeah we'll be counting stars_

_He may had pressured on the keys too much but it was worth it for the_ song. _It got a little softer in the end anyways._

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_And my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, coudn't I, could lie_

_As usual in every song, dramatic playing before dramatic_ quietness.

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

 

That ended dramatically. At least everyone liked it. The son of Poseidon walked back to the front stage. Where the crowd is loud and cheering for him.

 

"Okay everyone, sorry to say but this next song is a song I personally think is too awesome to be played on an instrument. No it's not Bangarang by Skrillex, but one of the under rated songs that I think should receive more attention," Percy said. He knows Leo took one of the tapes in his music room, and he knows which one. He better make use of it.

 

"This song is dedicate to Nico and also to everyone because... meh, you will know when this song is sang."

 

There was a chorus behind him and that means the song is starting.

 

**{ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN}**

**[THE CAB]**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 

     

**°•ิ.•ஐஇBACK STAGEஇஐ•.•ิ°**

   

 

"Whoa, Percy," Annabeth muttered from Piper's lap.

 

"That's intense, even for me," Thalia said.

 

"So this is what he meant when he said dedication to all?" Will said.

 

"He is telling his true nature," Nico said. "About what he would do just to win a war because the ones he love."

 

    

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

   

 

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 

Of course this song shows his sacrifice, of how he is something so pure carrying the weight of crimes on his shoulders because it was for the ones he love. He doesn't to survive a war, he wants to live through it. He wants to have the real Percy in him and not change because of war.

 

Percy's sea green eyes shifted on a camera he saw while walked to the piano. He knows that Nico and the others are watching on the back stage.

 

     

**°•ิ.•ஐஇஇஐ•.•ิ°**

    

 

"Have we been spotted?!" Leo shrieked when Percy looked at the camera.

 

"I think we have," Nico said. Percy mouthed something and he smirked.

 

"What did he said?" Jason asked.

 

"He said that I owe him," Nico told his cousin. "As a matter of fact, I do. Looks like it's my time to shine."

 

"Don't be overly cute on stage!" Clarisse said.


End file.
